A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light source used in light fixtures or luminaires. LEDs are available across the visible, ultraviolet, and infrared spectrums and offer energy savings over conventional incandescent light bulbs. LED drivers are electrical components that deliver current to the LEDs to correspondingly illuminate the LEDs. However, an LED can generate an abundance of heat with its diode semiconductor structure. Additionally, LEDs and their drivers can be more sensitive to higher temperatures than can incandescent light bulbs. Accordingly, LEDs and their drivers require precise and effective heat management to ensure proper operation.
Various existing LED fixtures have heat management systems that include heat sinks with dedicated vents or openings that dissipate heat from the LEDs and the LED drivers. In some cases, the fixtures include a curved lens that acts in combination with the heat sinks to cool the fixture by accounting for thermal updrafts caused by free convection of waste heat. However, the existing heat management systems can limit the size of the LED fixtures and the resulting lumen output thereof. Accordingly, there is an opportunity to provide LED fixtures with heat management systems that more effectively and efficiently manage the heat generated by the fixtures and that allow for larger and more powerful LED fixtures.